


Up Cosmic Creek Without A Paddle

by HaggisBeast



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Slow Burn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaggisBeast/pseuds/HaggisBeast
Summary: Post Lost Light. Thunderclash and the crew of the Vis Vitalis work hard to earn a living, but finally get some downtime. Can Thunderclash bring out Fort Max's fun side, or will he have to come down to the stern mech's level? And what dangers lurk around the corner?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some self indulgent ThunderMax shipping, haha! The mature stuff will be coming up in future chapters, so patience please.

“This is the worst decision you’ve ever made!”

Sirens blared as the ship juddered violently whilst the engines strained to keep the wreck running. Distant explosions from other sections of the vessel echoed through the halls and were loud enough to be heard clearly within the bridge. Fort Max clung to the guard rail tightly as he fought to maintain his balance as they were pummelled by a bandit ship that hounded them aggressively.

“You always say that.” Thunderclash scoffed playfully as he rocked back and forth in his captain’s chair in time with the erratic movements of the ship. A confident grin remained plastered across his features as he focused on the screen before him and worked out potential plans within his head.

“I say that because somehow you’ve made it your life long mission to outdo yourself every time!” The former Warden snapped as he narrowed his optics at the colourful mech that they all dared to call their captain. Either way they had found themselves waist deep into another shitty situation of their own design. Perhaps taking on smugglers had not been the wisest decision, but they were paying dearly for it now.

“Firestar, please tell me there’s some good news hidden within all this slag?” The edge of a whine laced Fort Max’s audio tones as he looked over at the femme as she worked away at her console. “None, sir. We’re fragged. Utterly fragged. No! Wait… it’s Talk Block’s creation day actually and he’s planning a party. Well, he would have if he hadn’t been sucked out the breach on D-Deck.” The femme cast the large mech a cheeky smirk before she returned to her work. Fort Max rolled his optics before letting his head hang low with a long groan as he resigned himself to a cosmic grave. It was then that Thunderclash sprang up from his seat and launched himself over the guard railing so he could join the main console area. He darted over to Hyperdrive and beamed the similarly sized mech a cocky grin. “Ready to save the _Vis Vitalis_?” He asked with an air of excitement that was almost infectious. Hyperdrive grinned back and nodded his helm. “You know it, Captain TC!”

\--

“How? Seriously, how?!” Fort Max could not believe what had happened. They had managed to escape the bandit warship that had been butchering the frag out of them through a spot of clever flying and some well-placed plasma mines. The large mech hunched forward and rubbed at his temples as he tried to process how yet again Thunderclash had pulled a miracle out of his aft. “Careful Max, you’ll fry a fuse if you think of it for too long.” Firestar teased as she stood beside the bulky mech and rubbed at his shoulder. The brief physical contact seemed to help ease the tension at least, but she knew it would never fully calm the likes of Fortress Maximus. He was very much living proof that big mechs had very big, busy minds. Life was not a choice between brains and brawn, many had both if they truly put themselves to the task of gaining them. Thunderclash smirked at first as he eyed Fort Max and Firestar, but his opportunity to bask in his own ego and achievements were short lived as he then turned his attention to the grim matter at hand. They had lost crew during the assault, three in total. Some captains would call that a victory in the face of such severe odds, but to him it was bitter failure. If it could be helped he would have tried to save them all.

\--

The _Vis Vitalis_ came to dock at the primary spaceport on a planet known as _Sanctus_ and the repairs were given the go ahead to get her back into working order. Meanwhile the crew held a memorial for their lost comrades at the local bar. Thunderclash stood up from his chair and he gazed at the survivors with a heavy spark. “My loyal and honourable crew, today we sit here with three fewer friends. Talk Block, Rapid, and Silverback. They will always be part of us, even when gone. Let us drink to their memory.” He raised his glass and watched as everyone present did the same before he downed the drink.

The mourning and drinking went on well into the night before many of the crew retired to their rooms in the local hotel. Thunderclash however had not left the bar, but that was due to him not knowing where his legs were. Sure, they were beneath him where they had always been, but he didn’t know that. He was far too drunk and overcharged. He reached for one of his ‘two’ glasses, but each attempt ended in bitter failure as his digits went through the ghostly drink. “Having trouble?” Fort Max asked as he appeared behind the wasted captain. He received an incoherent grumble in reply, which at least made the large mech chuckle. “Oh sssod offff!” Thunderclash hissed as he attempted to take a swing at the larger mech, only to end up flying straight off his stool before crashing to the ground. Fort Max shook his helm as he bent down and grabbed the captain by an arm before hoisting him over a shoulder. “Lets get you to your room before you embarrass yourself further.”

Fort Max set Thunderclash down on the floor and he frisked the mech for his keycard but he found nothing. “Thunderclash where’s the keycard?” He inquired but unfortunately for him the captain was out cold. “Oh for Primus’ sake…” The mech huffed as he scooped the captain back onto his shoulder again so he could take him to his room instead. It was all he could think to do. Once inside he laid Thunderclash on one side of the berth and ensured that he was positioned suitably so that if he purged his tanks it would end up on the floor and hopefully wouldn’t clog his intakes. “There. Now rest up, TC.” Fort Max heaved a long sigh as he moved round to his side of the small berth and got himself settled with their backs pressed together.

A groan broke from Thunderclash as he stirred awake with a sickly belch. His processor felt like it was pounding, and his frame felt uncomfortably heavy. However, his back was pleasantly warm. Flexing his shoulder struts he then sat up and looked over to see what was providing the comforting heat. His optics brightened with surprise as he came to find a slumbering Fort Max laying there in the berth with him. It caused the captain to jump to conclusions, and to literally spring off the berth like a startled petrorabbit before landing in a clumsy heap on the floor. “Oh no… we didn’t…!” The startled tone roused the other large mech awake. Fort Max grunted as he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the berth as he gradually came online. He parted his mouth and had a long, and rather loud yawn before he turned to look at his captain. He licked his lips to wet them and he rubbed at his optics as he strained to break from the weight of sleep.

“What’s up with you? Still feeling rough from the heavy drinking last night?” He inquired as he noticed the haunted expression upon Thunderclash’s face. “Um… Fort Max, did we…?” The colourful mech raised his servos and made a lude gesture to represent interfacing. In an instant the pale blue and grey mech looked even more pale, though he soon erupted into a hefty bout of laughter and he shook his helm. “What?! No, we didn’t. We might be in the same berth but I assure you nothing happened. I guided your sorry aft out of the bar before you could make a further embarrassment of yourself. I tried to get you into your own room but there was no sign of the card key, so I took you back to here so you could sleep off the high-grade. I couldn’t exactly leave you in the hallway.”

The explanation brought both relief and further embarrassment to Thunderclash and he was forced to look away from the officer whilst using a servo to hide his face. “Oh jeez… I’m sorry, Max, I really am.” A mocking laugh came from the dully coloured mech as he watched his colourful companion recoil in shame. “Don’t go fretting. If we ever fragged you would know instantly for sure. Mostly because you wouldn’t be walking.” Fort Max joked as he decided to see the funny side to things. “But enough about that, let’s get checked out so we can round up the crew and get going. We still have that cargo to deliver.” He explained with a soft chuckle as he rounded the berth and knelt down beside the captain so he could help him to his pedes.

Thunderclash remained silent and sheepish, but a gurgle from his fuel tanks caused both mechs to stiffen. Fort Max didn’t require any further explanation about what would happen next and he hurriedly half guided, half dragged Thunderclash into the washroom so he could purge his tanks in the shower. “Bloody hell, ‘Clash! What were you doing, trying to outdrink Omega Supreme?” Fort Max was rather disgusted with the mixture of colours flooding the floor of the shower space, and it frankly was too much for him to handle. “Right, clean yourself up. I’m out.” He pushed Thunderclash into the small space before he left the washroom in a bit of a rush. “Gee… thanks.” The captain groaned as he turned on the water. Cold water struck his armour and caused him to yelp with shock, though it did help to sober him up at the same time. And more importantly it dealt with the purged contents on the floor.

\--

“All systems running at optimum levels. Those engineers did incredibly well with all the repairs, in fact I think the engines are running better than ever.” Hyperdrive remarked with a chuckle as he handled the ship controls whilst they departed from _Sanctus_ so they could return to their original shipping route. Thunderclash leaned back in his captain’s chair and rubbed at his chin in a thoughtful manner as he considered a variety of things, some good and some troubling. “Think we’ll make it the rest of the way without being jumped by bandits? I don’t want to lose anymore crew during this mission.” There had already been too much loss for his liking, and he was seriously beginning to consider whether the cargo was truly worth the trouble. “Pretty sure that was a freak incident. We did edge the parameter of Crytec’s territory, and you know how that freak can be. They do not like any Cybertronian ships getting too close, but I suppose we have the Decepticons to thank for that prickly attitude.” Fort Max chimed in as he recalled the hassles that the Decepticons had caused for other races during the war. Firestar hummed lightly in disinterest as she monitored the radars from her own station section of the bridge. “Well, if you think we’ll be fine I suppose we can continue along the _Velox_ transport route.” Thunderclash finally concluded as he rose up from his seat so he could take his leave. He trusted his crew to guide them safely to their destination, which he hoped would give him time to spend some time with the rest of the ship’s team to help bolster the overall morale.

“Another _Engine Choker_?” The inquiry broke Thunderclash from the depths of his troubled thoughts, which prompted him to swivel in his seat so he could look at the bartender bot as it hovered next to him. “Hrm? Yeah, sounds good, please.” He leaned on the edge of the table and rubbed at his brow after the bot whisked itself away. He thought he might have gained a moment of peace, but a shadow descended over him as Fort Max arrived at his booth. “Drinking your troubles away again? Maybe you should talk to someone and get a little help. Take it from me, keeping it bottled up will only hurt you more.” Fort Max offered a concerned expression as he sat across from the other mech, his red optics betraying his deepening concern.

Thunderclash shied away from looking at the officer, though he could not avoid him forever. A long sigh vented through his intakes as he looked at the mech across the table from him, and he honestly felt rather vulnerable at that moment. “I know, Max, I know. To be honest I think just getting this run finished will lift the weight from my shoulder struts. Maybe spending some time off the ship and visiting old friends will help. I haven’t heard from Rodimus in a while actually, or from half the Lost Light crew. I still get messages from Swerve, First Aid and Tailgate, but everyone else has been pretty much silent. Have you heard anything from anyone?” Fort Max hummed softly as he pondered about who had stayed in contact with him since they had parted ways. “Ultra Magnus stayed in contact, though with me being an officer of the Tyrest Accord I occasionally seek advice and information from him. Though I understand that he does not have much spare time to talk considering the ongoing trials of Megatron.”

“Speaking of the Tyrest Accord, why did you opt to join the _Vis Vitali_ crew anyway? The question has been bugging me for a while.” Thunderclash wrapped his servos around the glass that had been brought to him as he posed the question. Clearly it had taken Fort Max off guard on account of the lingering silence and the fact that the former warden was avoiding optic contact with him. “I guess it’s because I feel restless, in a way. Cybertron and the colony worlds are gone, and on Earth… well, a large fellow like me doesn’t really fit in. Not only that, but I do not enjoy mixing with some of the former inmates from Garrus-9. And sure, I could have continued travelling alone, but frankly I miss the company of others. The Lost Light changed me. Then there’s the matter of… him.” A steely look descended over the grey and blue hued mech as his mind travelled back to those horrific times where he had suffered at Overlord’s hands. Even now the icy hold remained upon him and he was not sure it would ever let him go entirely. “He’s still out there, isn’t he?” Thunderclash was well aware that the six phaser had eluded them, though all reports about the sadist had dried up and there had been nothing new. No one could truly be sure about whether or not the guy was alive. Countless times Deathsaurus had been cornered and questioned along with his crew, but they had cut their ties to Overlord long ago and seemed rather relieved about doing so. It served as a reminder that Overlord was truly an enemy to all. A blight, to be exact.

Fort Max heaved a long sigh and it took him a long moment to reply again. “Yeah, he is.” A frown sat firmly upon his face, up until it was broken by the touch to his servo. He lifted his head and looked at the mech across the table as their servos connected, a look of surprise now taking form upon his features. “Guess we both have our demons, right? I’m here if you ever want to talk, Max.” Thunderclash shot him an honest smile, and it wasn’t long until the both of them shared in a long laugh as they saw the funny side to the situation. “Thanks, Thunderclash.” Fort Max shook his head and let their servos part. “This is another reason why I miss being around others, sometimes I just really need to ground myself through chatting. I think it’s something we both could benefit more from as a matter of fact. In a way I see an aspect of myself in you, Thunderclash, which is why I’ve been determined to assist you. I consider you a friend.”

\--

“Just sign here.” Firestar instructed as she held the datapad out in front of the recipient, admittedly trying her damnedest to avoid looking at the strange oozing creature before her. A chittering came from the odd organic individual as it completed the signature, though it had left the datapad smeared in it’s extrications, much to Firestar’s ‘_overwhelming joy_’. “Thank you.” The femme pulled her face into a grimace as she walked away from the client and returned to the group of mechs who were milling about by the boarding ramp.

“All done. They seem happy with the shipment and we have the signature. Now let’s go before I decide to purge my tanks.” A chuckle of amusement came from Hyperdrive as he listened to the femme, and he approached her so he could pat her on the shoulder. “Not a fan of organics then? I guess they ain’t fer everyone.” Firestar let the flames atop her helm blaze wildly in irritation as she pulled aggressively away from Hyperdrive’s touch. “Hmph! I don’t hate or dislike organics! I just…” She spared a glance back towards the planet’s inhabitants before shuddering with disgust. “… just these ones aren’t appealing to me.”

“Enough whining. Just get on board so we can clear off. I overheard that Thunderclash is planning on letting us all have some shore leave and I ain’t in the mood to lose a single second of it.” Plume grumbled bitterly as she gave both Firestar and Hyperdrive a forceful shove from behind. The small grey femme soon stormed past them and boarded the ship, grumbling profanities under her breath the entire time. “Ugh! Prickly lil scrap.” Firestar snorted before she headed up the ramp with Hyperdrive trailing close behind. “Maybe the shore leave will brighten her mood. Though I won’t be getting my hopes up.” He jested lightly as he rubbed at his faceplate, already imagining being on some desert road kicking up dust and chilling out. “So, Firestar, what will you do during shore leave?” The inquiry prompted the femme to glance back over her shoulder so she could regard the bulky mech. “Hrm… maybe visit Earth and see how everyone is doing. It’s not like I can go home anymore.” The loss of her home planet still weighed heavy on her mind, but she at least knew that much of the people were safe. “I’m sorry, Firestar. Guess I’m much in the same boat, I can’t exactly go back to _Cybertron_.” The two Cybertronians paused in the hallway and shared in the silence that descended over them, both of them reflecting back on their lost lives and homes.

“Is that everyone back on board?” Thunderclash queried as he looked to Fort Max as he tallied the numbers and names on his datapad. Fort Max murmured away quietly to himself as he triple checked everything before eventually nodding his helm as he looked to the captain. “Yes, everyone is accounted for. We can head off and make our way to the docking station by _Jupiter_ in the _Milkyway Galaxy_.” He explained as he turned on his heel and headed up the boarding ramp with Thunderclash at his side.

The ship was buzzing with excitement but also apprehension as the _Vis Vitalis_ neared the docking station, a mere stone’s throw from Earth, by Cybertronian spacecraft standards anyway. The loss of the colony worlds and of _Cybertron_ still sat heavy on their minds, but the taste of adventure and new beginnings remained a tantalising treat all the same. Much of the crew had never visited _Earth_, and some were already planning on visiting the new regions of space that they could access now that the Galactic Council had lifted some sanctions placed against their race. Once the ship docked and the transfer bridges connected the _Vis Vitalis_ rapidly began to empty. It was soon only the bridge crew and engineers left aboard as they ensured that all the final safety checks were performed. Once finished they then joined the others in leaving their proud ship.

“So, do you have any plans for your respite?” The question caused Thunderclash to jolt and he turned his head briskly in order to look to Fort Max. “If I’m honest I didn’t plan anything. Though I plan on exploring _Earth_ first, maybe check in on a couple old friends. What about yourself?” Fort Max shrugged at that moment and he heaved a loud sigh through his vents. “Nothing planned. Apart from mental health breaks I don’t think I’ve ever had a holiday.” At least he couldn’t recall ever having time off. He had always been of the ethos that one should be doing something all the time, and to add to that he generally loved being busy. “Wow… I had forgotten that you were such a work-a-holic. How about you come with me then? That’s if you want to of course! You don’t have to.” The faintest of golden blushes dusted his yellow facial features as he pitched the offer and he tilted his helm down so he could obscure it from view. Fort Max did however notice the blush, but he tried not to dwell on it, instead offering the other mech a soft smile. “If it’s no trouble then sure, I would love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

“By Primus, it’s Thunderclash! It’s really him!” Bumblebee looked on the verge of overloading then and then as he stood before the bizarrely coloured mech. Thunderclash chuckled and rubbed at the back of his helm as he found himself before a growing group of fans and onlookers, not all of which were Autobots either. He could see Colonists, Decepticons, and a couple humans. “Hello Bee, it is good to meet you. I do hope you don’t mind me dropping in for a short visit here on Earth, it’s been something I had hoped to do at some point in my life.” He explained whilst he extended his servo to the smaller yellow mech, who was more than eager to shake the servo of one of his heroes. “It’s no trouble at all. In fact, right now anyway, it’s probably the best time. Peace is… progressive, we seem to be getting along well now here in our new home, and alongside the humans.” The news prompted the larger mech to smile and he nodded his head in understanding to the other. “I get what you mean about ‘progressive’, despite obvious shaky circumstances.” Thunderclash replied whilst he cast a wary glance towards the likes of Fort Max, who was still within the confines of his peripheral vision. The grey and dusty blue mech seemed to be uneasy, most likely because of the Decepticon presence. A thought sprang into Thunderclash’s mind and he turned to Bumblebee with a sweet smile sat upon his lips. “Hey, is there any energon? It’s been a long journey to get here and Fort Max and I would greatly appreciate a little something to quench our thirst.” Bumblebee nodded and gestured for them to follow him. “Of course! Just follow me to the hangar, there’s some in there. Might not be glamorous but it’s got the goods.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Thunderclash inquired in a hushed voice as he leaned over towards Fort Max. The other mech nodded and looked back at the captain. “Yes. Um… thank you. I’m guessing I was looking… overwhelmed?” He seemed almost sheepish as he probed for an answer from the other. “You pull this… _face_ when you get stressed.” Thunderclash replied with an expression of sympathy. The other mech groaned and seemed to recoil in on himself as he tried to phase out of existence, though he lacked such an ability. Though he was jolted out of his thoughts as Bumblebee returned to the room within the hanger with the cannisters of energon. “It might be a little funky tasting, we’re still tweaking the refining process. But hopefully it’ll go down smoothly enough.” Bumblebee explained as he set the cannisters down before the two much larger mechs. Stepping back, he then settled himself down on a crate with a smaller cannister more suited to a Cybertronian of his size.

Thunderclash sipped away at his share in a rather refined and dignified manner, unlike the loud gulping coming from Fort Max as he consumed his energon with gluttonous wanton. In the hanger the noise almost seemed worse as it echoed off the walls and assaulted the audials of the minibot and ship captain. Thunderclash wrinkled his nose as he lowered his cannister and locked a sour stare upon the former Warden. It took a few moments before Fort Max realised that he was being stared at and he stiffened up with unease. “Uh… what’s wrong?” He queried as he looked between Thunderclash and Bumblebee. The colourful mech rolled his optics with a tut of annoyance. “You were being rather… loud. And wipe your chin.” Fort Max took the advice immediately and cleared the droplets from his mouth with the back of his servo, which earned him a further groan of disapproval from Thunderclash.

“So… how have things been for you two? Keeping busy I assume?” Bumblebee chimed in as he tried to settle things since he was sensing some growing tension. Though at least the quibbling of mechs was easier to manage than full on war room debates. Thunderclash surprisingly remained silent and instead looked to Fort Max as he offered him the chance to speak, partly as a way of apologising for being briefly pernickety a few moments earlier. The enforcer looked like a deer in headlights at that moment, and it took him a couple nanoclicks to compose some words in his processor. “Well… busy is one way of covering things. We’ve been taking up contracts lately as a way of earning some added income, and to ease some of the bitter tensions between our race and others. It has also been a useful way of tracking down lost Cybertronians. Knowing that the war is over has been a relief it seems, but many are saddened by Cybertron’s loss. Though we have been directing them to their new potential homes.” He began whilst he set the empty cannister down on the floor beside him. “I’m still an enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, though admittedly I haven’t been doing as much work as I would have liked in that regard. Been more preoccupied playing nursemaid to the _‘Universe’s Greatest Hero’_.” Thunderclash narrowed his optics at Fort Max and immediately stuck his glossa out in a cheeky way in response to the sarcastic remark.

“Let’s be honest you love it when I cause trouble.” The captain snickered softly before he glanced away from the mech so he could look to Bumblebee. “Well, Maxxy-boy has summed up the most of it. What about you, ‘Bee. How have things been with yourself now that you live on Earth?” The yellow minibot allowed a groan to escape him whilst he pulled an exasperated face. “Hmph! Where do I even begin? It’s been chaotic, no doubts about that. Windblade has been a huge help, along with everyone else who is pitching in to help make things better, but… I’m no Optimus.”

The three mechs fell silent as they reflected on the loss of the Prime, and it was only broken when Bumblebee found it intolerable and spoke again. “Thunderclash, have you ever considered the idea of becoming a leader?” The query blindsided the mech, but alas it was not the first time he had heard such a thing either. “It has graced my mind once or twice, yes, but ultimately the allure of that level of command does not interest me. I must echo your own words, I’m no Optimus.” The colourful mech offered a sympathetic smile, but he could see the disappointment in Bumblebee’s optics. “What about you and the Matrix? Was it true that it was reluctant to leave you? And what of the tales regarding your spark?” The former scout pulled himself forward to the edge of his seat and he found himself looking for some sort of break in the other. “Yes, the stories were true. But despite that it does not change my stance. I do not pursue power, and I do not wish to possess it either. I am content commanding the _Vis Vitalis_ and travelling with good friends.”

The expression on Bumblebee’s face cycled through a series of emotions and it became clear that he was in both admiration of Thunderclash’s decision, but also disappointed in it. “So, you choose to continue flying among the stars?” The yellow mech suddenly looked weary and he lowered his head in thought. A further few minutes pass before he once again broke the silence. “I’m sorry, I really should not have burdened you like this. You’re here for a break and I’m already muddling it with business. How about we take a walk? I should show you the city that the Junkions and Sharkticons built.” The offer of course intrigued Thunderclash and he promptly moved to stand so he could take the mech up on the offer, but he noticed that Fort Max remained seated. “Are you not coming?” Thunderclash tilted his helm to the side in a quizzical manner, and Fort Max looked momentarily subdued. “I think I’ll stay here and rest some more. I… I think I just want to be somewhere quiet for a bit.” He admits whilst keeping his helm lowered. Thunderclash shot him a sympathetic look and moved to pat his shoulder. “Alright. I’ll be back soon. Take care, and remember you can contact me whenever if you feel that you need me. I’ll always answer.”  
  


The two mechs wandered side by side down the hall, taking care to avoid stepping on passing humans and their small transport vehicles. Bumblebee eventually paused and looked up at Thunderclash with a curious glow about him. “So… how long have you fancied him?” Thunderclash stiffened and looked at Bumblebee in shock. “I beg your pardon?” A smirk crept across the yellow Cybertronian’s face and he seemed to revel in the reaction. “Fort Max. The way you watch and talk to him, that’s not exactly… normal. You literally dote over him and treat him like a fragile gem. You care for him, don’t you?” A flustered look descended over the other and he struggled to think of a response. “He’s a good friend! A close one! But… well, he seems close to Firestar. I’m merely his captain.” Thunderclash explained whilst he glanced away. Bumblebee rolled his optics and shook his helm in disbelief over the mech’s denseness. “I swear, the bigger the mech, the blinder he is. From what I saw briefly back there I can tell that he cares for you a lot. I don’t think he has those sorts of feelings for Firestar. If he did, I’m pretty sure he would have mentioned her. But no, he talked about you and looked at you as if… well, as if he cared for you deeply.”

“Why would he even… it doesn’t make sense. Why would he even like me in that way?” Thunderclash found himself growing distressed the more he tried to comprehend the matter, and he soon felt that Bumblebee was merely teasing him. “I’m not very much liking this joke.”

“Joke? Clash, this is no joke. I think quite honestly that you should talk to him.” Bumblebee was beginning to feel frustrated with the other mech. _“How can anyone like him be so dense?”_ The yellow mech heaved a heavy sigh as he shook his head in disbelief. “Look, I can give you a pair of rooms next to each other, and I suggest you try only using one. If you catch my drift.” He offered a sly grin as he looked at Thunderclash, naturally taking pleasure from seeing the other looking so flustered.

Thunderclash ended up dragging a servo down his face and he let out an audible groan as he looked away from the yellow minibot. “I’m going to feel like a right idiot if it turns out that you’re wrong about your assumptions.” He grumbled as he narrowed his optics. However, he could not stop thinking about the chances of Bumblebee being right. What if he was? It meant that he had been shunning his own emotions this entire time. “I’ll talk to him tonight.” The reply causes Bumblebee to erupt into a broad grin, of course. “I’m sure you’ll both have a wonderful evening.”

\--

“So that’s how you beat Unicron? That was… rough, but I’m glad so many were kept safe in the end thanks to the work and effort of those who went to fight and protect Earth.” Thunderclash was in awe as he was regaled with the tale, though he naturally had one of his own that had left the yellow mech almost equally as awestruck, if not more, considering that Thunderclash had a way with words. Bumblebee hummed softly and he frowned a little as he found himself reflecting on the events leading up to and on that day. He still had regrets and he wished that he could have done things differently, but it was too late now. Life didn’t have do overs. A reassuring servo came to rest upon his shoulder armour and lightly squeezed. The act, although simple, felt more honest than what words could ever be. “Thanks, ‘Clash.”

The two steadily made their way back to the hanger where they had left Fort Max, but as they neared they could hear aggressive tones and raised voices. Thunderclash felt his chest tighten and he quickened his pace as desperation to handle the problem became heightened. Upon entering the room he was disheartened to find Fort Max cornered by a wall and three former Decepticons stood around him. “This isn’t good…” He remarked quietly to himself as he began to fear the worst-case scenario.

“Everyone, settle. We’re all friends here.” Bumblebee spoke up as he attempted to gain a grasp on the peace. “Just vent softly, process things carefully. Now then, what’s wrong here?” The Decepticons seemed to ease up and they backed away from Fort Max, though it was primarily because they didn’t fancy their chances against two large framed mechs, or having Bumblebee’s comrades hounding them. “We were just havin’ a lil chat with the old warden from Garrus-9. I just wanted ta know whether he knew my brother.” One explained whilst raising his servos up and facing the palms towards the Autobots. Thunderclash couldn’t help but feel prickly, and he was about to step forward to give him a piece of his mind when suddenly Fort Max’s voice cut through and subdued him. “What was his name? When was he there?” Bumblebee and Thunderclash glanced at each other before their gazes drifted between the Decepticon and the ex-warden. The name and the date of the sentence were shared and it caused Fort Max to look sullen. “So he was there when Overlord took over…” He didn’t even need to say more for the Decepticon to understand what the likely outcome would have been. The mech turned and left, followed a moment later by his two friends.

Thunderclash was left in a stunned silence by what had happened, but more than anything he was worried for his friend. He walked closer and reached a hand out to touch Fort Max’s shoulder, but he hesitated and was left wondering whether it was the right move. Though it was Fort Max who bridged the gap as he leaned in towards the servo to complete the physical connection. “I’ll be alright. I would like somewhere quiet to go though, please.”

“There are some berthrooms available where you can go. At least there you won’t be bothered there so you’ll get all the peace you need.” Bumblebee chimed in as he stepped a little closer. He then gestured for the two larger mechs to follow him as he guided them away.

\--

“Are you wanting some company?” Thunderclash offered as he stood in the doorway of Fort Max’s room, his optics glowing with concern. He was deeply worried about his friend after what had occurred, and he wasn’t sure how it had affected him. He was honestly beginning to wonder whether bringing him here had been a mistake.

Fort Max sat himself down on the berth and sighed quietly as he hung his head low whilst he took a moment to process the events of the day. He almost missed Thunderclash talking in fact, but just not quite. After a solemn minute or two had passed the mech raised his head up so his red coloured optics could focus on the other. “I’m not sure, if I’m honest. I don’t really know what I want right now.” Everything was a blur in his head and it was threatening to brew into a painful processor-ache. Thoughts of Overlord plagued him, and he reimagined himself being pinned to the table where he was pulled and torn apart.

A gentle servo found his shoulder and brought him back from the flashbacks and returned him to the present. “I’m always here for you, Max.” The words offered a deep sense of comfort and reached into his spark in such a way that it prompted a shiver to travel down the length of his spinal strut. Instinct took over in a moment of heat as he turned to the other and pressed a kiss to Thunderclash’s plump yellow lips. Both mechs froze for what felt like many long minutes before they pulled apart. Embarrassment seized Fort Max immediately and it was followed by regret as he dreaded the end of their friendship from his lapse in self-control. Though the fear was rapidly nulled as Thunderclash caressed his cheek and claimed another kiss. Then another. And another.


End file.
